The Day I Met Ally
by AusllyIsLife3
Summary: Cute lil drabble. Austin remembers the day he met Ally Dawson... REVIEW.


**I know... not my best.. But anyway please review :D**

* * *

"The day I met Ally. Everyone always asks me about that ?I don't really it was a day I will never forget... I was in fifth grade and so was was the new girl, and I was the weird, music kid everyone was annoyed by.I was the first person she ever talked to.."

**-5th grade-**  
_I'm sitting with my bestfriend Dez in class. We sat on top of the desks like always. Then, she walked in. A beautiful brown haired girl. She wore a petite pink shirt and blue jeans. She seemed to be in slow-mo as she walked in, but I guess that was just me. "Austin? Austin?" Dez spoke as he snapped his fingers together twice. I popped out of my thoughts and looked at Dez. "What?" I said. He smiled that one creepy smile of his I hate. "You like the new girl." he said to me. "Psssh, I don't even know her." I said, but I really wanted to know her. She walked to the teachers desk and stood there. Me, being a fifth grader started to go through puberty, was staring at her perfect body. She turned and looked around the classroom. As she looked out me I turned away and looked at Dez. "You so like her." he teased at me. "Shut up." I said and pushed him off the desk and with a clunk he hit the floor hard. Everyone looked at us. I jumped down from the top of the desk and sat in my seat. The brown headed girl sat beside me. "Dez, get off the floor." the teacher, Mrs. Rowley, said. He stood up and glared at me before sitting in his seat. "Class, we have a new student started today. Her name is Ally Dawson." she said as she pointed at her. Ally slowly stood up and smiled at the class. "Tell us about yourself Ally." the teacher spoke. I could tell Ally didn't want to, but she did anyway. "My name's Ally. I'm from Ohio and I moved here with my mom, step-dad, and my two sisters. My step-dad's in the military and he was stationed down here.. So, here I am." she said and sat down. The class, or some of the class, clapped their hands and the teacher began teaching. I couldn't keep her out of my mind the rest of class. She was beautiful, sweet, and had a great smile. "You're in love." Dez managed to whisper to me during class. I glared at him, because I knew if I said something I would get in trouble. _  
_P.E. rolled around and we all went outside. Ally sat by herself and I stood by Dez. "Go introduce yourself. I'm going to talk to Trish." he said as he pushed me a little bit and walked away. I took in a deep breath and let it out before walking over to her. She slowly looked up at me. "Hey, I'm Austin." I said. She smiled. "Ally." she said. "You sit next to me in class, don't you?" she asked. I smiled myself and sat beside her. "Yes. Yes I do. And if you need any help just ask me." I said. She giggled and I could see a tiny blush upon her cheeks. "Okay. For my first question, who's the kid you pushed off the desk this morning?"she asked. I chuckled. "My bestfriend Dez, he's weird but he's a great guy." I said as I pointed him out. He stood next to Trish, his crush. He looked at me and gave me two thumbs up. I rolled my eyes as Trish hit him in the back of the head. "And the girl is Trish. She's cool to. I'll introduce you to them." I said as I stood up. I held out my head and she hesitated but took it. I helped her up and went over to the guys with her. _

**-Now-**

"Yes, Ally was beautiful and she still is today. Oh, so what's changed? Well, sophmore year Ally and I got together and by the time we got out of highschool we were married." I said then was cut off by Ally walking over. "And now, six years after graduation, we have two kids and one on the way." she said. I placed her on my lap and rubbed her belly. "I love you." I said. "I love you to. Forever and always." she replied and kissed my lips. Then we heard, "Mommy! Daddy!" from two tiny little voices. Four year old, Abigale Moon. And Two year old, AJ Moon. We pulled away and smiled at them. They ran over and jumped on the bed with us. Arms wrapped around our necks and smiles spread across faces. I loved my life and family. I knew Ally did to.. So, yeah, that's the day I met Ally...


End file.
